The Joys of Driving
by Tayk
Summary: Because I thought it was high time the Furuba cast stopped relying in Hatori to drive them places. Poor Hatori now has to teach everyone to drive! Hiro and Kisa don't learn. Rated for Ha'ri torture. Don't worry, I won't kill poor Ha'ri! FINISHED! Omg.
1. Shigure

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket.  
**Summary:** I thought it was high time everyone learned to drive... and then I got to thinking, what would that be like?  
**Author's Notes:** I can't drive. I'm too young. My brother is in Driver's Ed, however, and from driving with him I know what it's like... somewhat. Oh, and I borrowed some lines from a scene much like this one from Ruskbyte's Well of Shadows._

**The Joys of Driving**

Car chases, as a general rule, were not a common sight on the streets outside suburban Tokyo. No, no, car chases, as seen in the movies, are only supposed to happen in places such as Los Angeles, or New York or, if James Bond was in town, perhaps Paris or another large city of Europe. But not here.

Of course, it wasn't actually much of a car _chase_. Car chases require two or more cars, and only one was involved in this... event. Still, from the way and speed at which the car was driven, one could be forgiven for thinking they were watching a high-speed chase.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT STOP SIGN!" Crash!

"Whoops... too late... Ah! Little old granny!" The car swerved wildly, much to the delight of the driver and horror of all passengers. The little old lady screamed, dropped her purse, and ran in the opposite direction.

"SLOW DOWN! WATCH OUT FOR THAT RABBIT!"

"We're all going to die... We're all going to die..."

Thump. "Waaaah! Poor bunny!"

"Ahahaha... my bad..."

A light ahead of them turned red, but the car didn't slow. Other cars at the four-way intersection swerved, tires squealing, to avoid collision.

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die..."

"NO, NO! TURN LEFT! NO, LEFT! THE OTHER LEFT, YOU IDIOT! AHHHHH!"

The car sped down the street, swerving in and out of cars - regardless of whether they were going the same direction or the opposite one. The driver also didn't seem to be picky about whether his car was on the street or the sidewalk.

"STAY ON THE ROAD! THE ROAD, YOU IDIOT, THE ROAD! AHHH! WATCH OUT FOR THE PEDESTRIANS!"

"We're all going to die! We're all going to dieeee!"

People scattered left and right, as well as a few other directions, as the runaway car veered onto the pavement, leaving a trail of traumatized pedestrians behind it.

"Idon'twanttodie!Idon'twanttodie!"

The car skidded back onto the road, veering wildly and managing to take the side mirrors off of half a dozen other cars before getting into the proper lane. It crested a small hill, but at the speed it was going at, driving down it was impossible. No, the car flew through the air and landed with a heavy thump fully ten meters away.

"Whoo! That was exciting!"

Shigure sat back in the drivers seat, both hands off the wheel now. He was grinning. Momiji, Tohru, and Kagura (no one knew quite how she had gotten there) were in the back seat, pale and terrified. Tohru looked ready to faint. Kagura was hiding her face in her hands. They were only saved by Hatori's pulling the keys out of the ignition. He was hoarse from screaming at the idiot Dog and a vein pulsed an angry red in his forehead.

"Get out of the car." Reluctantly, Shigure switched places with Hatori. Tohru, Kagura, and Momiji relaxed considerably. Hatori drove back to Shigure's house at a blissfully slow and careful rate.

---

_This is the first in a series of driving-related chaos. Here's how this chapter worked: Shigure was driving, Hatori was in the passenger seat. Hatori was the one who spoke in caps lock. Out of character, I know. Kagura was the "We're all going to die" and "I don't want to die", Momiji said "waaa, poor bunny" and Tohru was so scared that she couldn't talk at all. Okay, Tohru learns next!_


	2. Tohru

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket._

**The Joys of Driving**

Tohru gripped the wheel nervously. Hatori was much more comfortable with her in the driver's seat, especially compared to Shigure, even though Tohru could barely see over the dashboard. Yuki and Kyo had instantly volunteered to come along, sticking with the choice when Hatori had warned them that fighting would distract Tohru.

They were still in the driveway, however, and had already encountered a problem.

"Okay, Honda-kun. It's alright. Just give it a little bit of gas..."

Tohru did so. The car, set in reverse, inched backwards at the break neck speed of... two kilometers an hour.

"... Maybe a little more than that."

"Hatori-san, I'm very nervous! I don't think I can drive!"

"It's alright, Honda-kun. Relax. Shigure had the gas pedal all the way down and he really wasn't trying to drive safely. You'll do fine."

Reassured, Tohru gave the gas pedal a little bit more pressure and drove off at the speedy rate of seven kilometers an hour.

"... It's alright to actually push the pedal, you know."

"I'm going too fast already!"

"No, you're hardly moving at all. Try to get up to fifteen."

Tohru glanced at him nervously. This glance lasted a fraction of a second before she ratcheted her wide-eyed gaze onto the road. Every once in a while, her eyes would dart to the speed dial, which was very slowly creeping towards the ten... it passed the ten and was on its way to fifteen... it was almost there... Tohru lost her nerve at 14.5 kmph, apologizing and exclaiming that she had been going much too fast for the car to be in control. Hatori rubbed his temples and told himself that at least Tohru hadn't: A) hit anything, B) terrified any pedestrians, or C) gotten the car airborne. That was something.

It scared Hatori that not getting the car airborne was considered an improvement. Especially since most people _never_ got a car airborne.

"Okay, Honda-kun. The goal is fifteen kmph. You can do it. Try again."

And the car inched on its way.

---

An hour later...

"Come on, Tohru, you're doing great," Kyo encouraged the still-very-nervous Onigiri. They were now twenty-five kilometers from Shigure's house, as Tohru had worked up the courage to drive at thirty kmph. She was now chalk white and terrified at her own daring. "Now that we're out here, we're got to get back."

"Yeah... I suppose so." Tohru's voice was shaking. Hatori directed her in turning around and gave advice on the way back, the whole trip made at a daring ten kmph. It took two and a half hours.

"Ah, my poor little flower! What happened?" cooed Shigure as Tohru entered the house. He draped an arm across her shoulders, as he was prone to do. Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori had come in as well.

"She did very well. We weren't airborne even for a second. Honda-kun is a very good driver, unlike _some_ people," Hatori announced. He was glaring daggers at Shigure, still upset about the... incident. Shigure, laughing nervously, made his exit. Hatori continued, "I have to go. Rin, Kagura, Haru, Ritsu, Momiji, Ayame, and Akito are learning, too. Honda-kun, if you're up to it, we can try again next week. Yuki, Kyo, I'll be back in a couple of days."

As he left, Hatori wondered just what he had gotten into... Then, he decided that he didn't really want to know. Ignorance is bliss after all.


	3. Akito and Momiji

_**Dislcaimer: **Don't own Furuba! Don't own sanity! Fear for your life!  
**A/N: **Soooo... Momiji is Ooc in this chapter... but after driving with Shigure, you would be too._

**The Joys of Driving**

"Remind me again why I have to do this. It's useless and stupid."

"It's the law, Akito. The law says you have to know how to drive."

"I didn't make that law!"

"No; the leader of the country did. Now start driving."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Akito then proceeded to throw a temper tantrum in the car. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the car was on, he was sitting in the driver's seat, and stamping his foot meant hitting the gas pedal, which would then make the car go forward, regardless of whether he actually wanted it to or not (and also regardless of whether or not he was holding the wheel, thus directing the course which the car took).

Akito stamped his foot. Hard. And it stayed stamped. And the car went forward. Fast.

The steering wheel also turned. Akito, who was glaring at Hatori with a fiery passion, did not realize that the car was going and the wheel was turning. Hatori did, however.

"Start driving," he suggested, pointing out the windshield.

"Why - AHHHHH!!!" Akito grabbed the wheel and turned it viciously to avoid the wall of the Sohma Estate. In a minor panic as he was, he didn't think about taking his foot off the gas pedal.

Hatori, who had expected something like this, tightened his seat belt and braced both hands against the dashboard. Akito couldn't seem to figure out how to get the car to go straight. The swerving made Hatori feel like he was on a roller coaster. He had always hated roller coasters. He slowly turned more and more green in the face, finally losing his lunch. Poor Ha'ri.

And also poor Akito, as he swerved just then in such a way as to take Hatori's lost lunch in the face.

What followed cannot be written down, as it is unsuitable for this site (or, at least, this rating) and I don't want to change the rating.

But needless to say, Akito swore off driving forever and Hatori wasn't arguing.

---

Since the chapter was so short, Hatori decided to clean himself up and take someone else driving today... he felt rather ill at the prospect and was forcibly reminded of just why he had quit his job as a Driver's Ed teacher (the only job he had had before becoming a doctor).

Unfortunately, the next person on his list was... Momiji. Actually, Momiji had been in the car while Shigure was driving... so he might be very careful. Hopefully not as careful as Tohru.

"Noooo! I don't want to learn how to drive anymore! I don't want to get into the driver's seat! Waaaaaah! Hatori, don't make me drive! I don't wanna kill any innocent bunnies!" The experience of Shigure's driving had obviously traumatized more than the pedestrians, as Momiji had to be thrown literally kicking and screaming into the car. Then he had to be strapped to the seat so he didn't run away. Hatori even taped his hands to the steering wheel.

"You are going to drive us once around the block," Hatori said, closing his door and buckling his seat belt. Momiji looked at him pleadingly, but Hatori showed no reaction to the bunny's cutest adorable-puppy-that-has-just-been-kicked face.

So, with a resigned sigh, Momiji pushed the gas pedal. To Hatori's eternal relief, he pressed it hard enough that they got somewhere, but not so hard that they were careening out of control. In other words, Hatori had hopes that Momiji might turn out to be a decent driver... maybe...

Hatori's hopes were dashed when they came to the first turn. Momiji panicked and yanked at the steering wheel hard enough that they were sent skidding in a circle. After that, the poor bunny refused to touch the gas pedal and kept his foot firmly on the break instead.

Hatori made a mental checklist of who still had turns behind the wheel coming up and groaned. He might as well just call the mortician now and schedule his funeral. It would save time.

Poor Ha'ri.


	4. Kagura

_**Dislcaimer: **Don't own Fruits Basket. Have a nice read. :)_

**The Joys of Driving**

Kagura was just as reluctant to get into the car as Momiji had been (thinking back, Hatori realized that only Tohru's unwillingness to upset anyone had gotten her into the driver's seat in the first place) if not more so. She kicked and screamed until Hatori had turned to Rin, standing placidly by and looking around as though the world and everything in it was a plaything that ceased to amuse her, for help. When Rin's help proved to be not enough, they also turned to Hatsuharu, also waiting for his turn. With the three of them combining forces, Kagura found herself strapped into the driver's seat more securely than even Momiji had been.

Hatori's car, though, now showed tell-tale signs of violence.

"I won't! I won't! I won't!" the Boar kept chanting, shaking her head stubbornly. Hatori could no longer see her hands for all the tape that held them to the steering wheel. It was obvious that she wasn't going to do anything of her own free will. Fortunately, Hatori wanted this over with and was willing to go to any means. I say 'fortunately' because this wouldn't be much of a story otherwise, now, would it?

"Kagura, you do know that Kyo's been cheating on you, right?"

Instantly, Kagura turned to the Dragon, obsessive sparkles in her eyes. "What?"

Hatori was trying very hard not to be scared out of his wits by her intense glare. "It's true. Why don't you drive - carefully - to Shigure's house and then I'll let you go and you can beat the sense into him?"

That sounded like a good idea to Kagura so she pressed on the gas pedal and off they drove.

Hatori was delighted to find that, with the proper incentive, Kagura was a decent driver. She drove at a steady thirty-five kmph, not fast but not that slow either, and wasn't afraid of turning the car. In fact, she seemed quite eager.

They pulled up at Shigure's house. Kagura looked at Hatori expectantly, eyes glimmering with obsessed stars. Well... he figured she deserved some sort of reward for not making his life as awful as everyone else had. He untaped her hands. She burst out of the car and into the house, screeching. From his seat, Hatori heard muffled yells and crashes. Then Kyo was thrown head-first out of the upstairs window. He landed on Hatori's car, breaking through the roof and landing awkwardly in the space between the two front seats. Hatori, resigned to the complete trashing of his once-nice car, looked through his new sunroof.

"Nice weather we're having..."

Kyo groaned.

"KYO MY LOVE!" yelled Kagura, viciously. Kyo got up and ran away, but not fast enough.

When Kagura was still beating the sense into Kyo five minutes later, Hatori moved over to the driver's seat and drove home. He'd come back for Kagura when she calmed down...


	5. Rin and Haru

_**Dislcaimer: **Don't own Fruits Basket.  
**Author's Note:** To those of you who want Rin to whack out... Sorry! I thought I was being too mean to poor Hatori, so I gave him a bit of a break. Don't worry; that's the only one he gets. Maybe I should change the name of the story to "Poor Ha'ri" because I say that enough...  
_

**The Joys of Driving**

"Alright, Rin. Get in. Haru, you'll be next." Rin glared first at Hatsuharu, then at Hatori, and got into the car. She looked at the roof. "To get Kagura to drive, I told her that Kyo had been cheating on her." Rin nodded as if that explained everything - which, actually, it did. Rin needed no persuasion or help, buckling her seat belt without prompt and pulling smoothly out of the drive way. Hatori glanced at her in surprise when she turned on the radio.

She returned the glance with a scowl and kept driving without problem. She went once around the block and, upon pulling back into Hatori's drive way, the happy doctor proclaimed that she obviously didn't need any help. Thank goodness. One less person to wreck his car. She changed places with Haru.

Haru's session, too, started without hitch. He got part way around the block. The stoplight had turned red and, as everyone else so far had had a little trouble braking, Hatori gave instructions. Haru grunted and followed them.

"That was good, Haru," Hatori praised. A rare thing, but, hey! after being put through what he had already, a smooth stop was something praiseworthy indeed.

"You think so?" Haru asked, looking at him. The light turned green. Haru didn't notice until someone behind him honked loudly.

"MOVE, grandpa!" came the yell. Haru moved it, choosing to ignore the insult. This time. Unfortunately, the person who had yelled decided it would be a fun idea to follow them and yell more insults. Finally, Haru snapped.

"Alright, that's it!" the enraged bovine yelled. He pulled a wild U-turn that reminded Hatori of Akito's lesson, the day previously. He felt slightly sick. Anyway, Haru pulled in behind the other driver and pressed the gas pedal almost to the floor. The other driver seemed to believe that Haru would stop before hitting him and kept going his normal speed. At the last instant before collision, the other panicked and sped up.

This led to a true high-speed chase throughout the outer suburbs of Tokyo, the chasers a cackling teenager who was generally ticked at the world and a doctor who was making mental notes to see that mortician, the chasee some poor driver who had decided it would be a good idea to yell insults at aforementioned cackling teen.

The chase went on for half an hour (traumatizing countless pedestrians, again in some cases) before Hatori realized something. "You're almost out of gas!" he told Black Haru. By some miracle, Haru instantly turned White again and pulled away from the chase, Hatori sighing in relief as he gave directions to the nearest gas station. At least the police hadn't gotten involved.

The beat up car got many a weird stare at the gas station. Hatori, being of legal age and all that, went inside to pay for the now-full tank of gas. "What happened to your car?" the acne-covered teenaged cashier asked, pointing out the window. Hatori just stared at him.

"Do you know any good morticians? I'd like to schedule my funeral..."

The cashier kindly gave him a discount on the gas (read: was so freaked by Hatori's answer that he kicked the dragon out and refused to accept anything from him, including money).


	6. Ritsu

_**Dislcaimer: **Don't own Fruits Basket.  
**Author's Note:** I'll let Ritsu do the apologizing for me...  
Ritsu: I'M SOOOOOOO SOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYY!!!!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm a horrible person! I didn't update for soooooo looooooong!!!! I'M SORRY! PUNISH ME FOR BEING AN AWFUL PEEEERRRRSOOOONNNN!!!!! -sobs-  
Tayk: Thank you, Ritsu. Now get in the car. Oh, and, to the reviewers: Thank you so much for all your support, and if you have any ideas for anyone else, feel free to share.  
_

**The Joys of Driving**

"I heard you wanted to schedule a funeral?" asked the mortician, looking at Hatori. The dragon nodded. "For whom?"

"Myself," Hatori told him bluntly. The aging man blinked and grabbed a nearby clip board, obviously intending to take notes.

"Oookkkaaay... for when?"

"Next week sometime."

"... May I ask why?"

Hatori hesitated. He decided on the simple answer. "I'm a Driver's Ed teacher."

"And... what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you saw my car, you wouldn't ask that. I took pictures." Hatori handed the man a recent picture of his car. The man took it, stared, and then looked at Hatori in surprise. "And I'm only partway finished... the worst is yet to come, I'm afraid..." Ritsu still had to drive, after all.

"Riiight... well, I'll get right on this and call you in a few days. What kind of tombstone do you want."

"Doesn't matter to me." A beeper went off in Hatori's watch and he glanced at it. "I... have to go." He repressed a groan.

"Good luck," the man told him. Hatori nodded and left."

---

"I... I'm sorry... It's my fault..." Ritsu whimpered. Hatori got out of the car and looked around for the source of the monkey's distress this time. "It's my fault you're late... I should have - "

"Don't bother," Hatori cut in. "Just get in the car. And... please don't trash it too badly."**  
**

"Y-yes," Ritsu replied, climbing into the driver's seat. He glanced through the 'sun roof' and started sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fauuuuuult!"

"How is it your fault?" the ever-patient (except when it came to Shigure and Ayame) doctor. Ritsu looked at him tearfully. "Okay. Here are the keys. Put them in the ignition... Good, good. Put the car into 'drive'. Now press the gas pedal, gently... Okay. You're doing fine. Ah, ease up on the brake, it's okay to go faster than thirty."

"I'm sorrrrrrrry!" sobbed Ritsu, jerking the steering wheel and veering into the other lane. "I'm sorry! I'm an awwwwwwfffuuuuuuuul drriiiiiiiivveeeerrrr!" He continued to rant, the car swinging back and forth.

"RITSU! It's fine! Just pay attention!" Ritsu turned obediently forward and yelped, jerking the car back into the proper lane. He stood up on the seat, stuck his head out through the hole in the roof, and turned around.

"I'M SORRY," he yelled into the chaos he'd left behind.

"RITSU!" Hatori said loudly. The monkey dropped back into the front seat and continued driving as normal.

Hatori groaned upon seeing that there was a red light up ahead. Ritsu seemed to know, somewhat, what he was doing.

"Okay... that's pretty good... nice and easy, press a little harder on the brake... No! You did nothing wrong! Sit."

Ritsu sat.

Luckily, Ritsu did not trash Hatori's car in any way, shape, or form... unless hitting that tree while on another spastic bout of apologizing counts... The bumper fell off, after all. Eventually, Hatori took over the wheel and drove back to the Estate. He groaned. Well, at least Ritsu was the only one today...


	7. I Think I'm a Sadist

_**Dislcaimer: **Don't own Fruits Basket.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Year Of The Cat 678 for the idea of this chapter's bout of Ha'ri-torture. Ayame was the one originally behind this entire fic. Have fun!  
_

**The Joys of Driving**

"HAAAA'RIIIII-SAAAAMAAAA!" squealed Ayame happily, flying out of his shop the instant Hatori got out of his car. The snake glomped himself onto Hatori and clung happily as the doctor struggled to remain upright. For such a skinny guy, Ayame weighed a lot.

"Yes. Hello. Don't call me -sama. Get in the car."

Hatori... was not in a good mood today. Ayame got in the car and gripped the wheel hard, trembling with excitement. "I practiced and practiced my driving because I knew that Hatori-sama would be teaching me!" he gushed as Hatori got into the car. The doctor first strapped the seatbelt that had come with the car, and then the five others that he had installed. "I played 'Need For Speed' and 'Road Rage' and a game with yellow people driving through town in a taxi!"

"Racing video games at the arcade do not count as practice, Ayame."

"Pish, I rented them and played them at home."

"Still don't count. Put the car in drive. Then put your foot in the gas pedal and keep the wheel steady."

"I know how to drive!" Ayame whined, like a dog begging to be complimented. Hatori, in a rare display of bad judgement, decided that Ayame probably knew at least the basics and that he should trust the snake.

"Fine. I'll just sit here. Ask my advice if you need it."

Ayame, instead of replying, squealed happily and glomped Hatori. He started driving.

After thirty seconds, Hatori realized his mistake. Ayame had most definitely learned to drive from racing video games where the objective is to go as fast as possible, heedless of pedestrians, mailboxes, stop signs, wildlife, and everything else. Either that or Shigure. Hatori wasn't sure which was worse. And, so, he prepared himself to be completely out of character again. It was coming. He just knew it.

Unfortunately, at the time, he had no idea how bad 'it' would be. Ignorance is indeed bliss...

Ayame drove - no, too mild a word. Let's try again. Ayame careened through the streets, skidding around corners and, more times than Hatori wished to count, just managing to miss pedestrians. Hatori's eyes widened when he saw the fast-approaching junk yard, also known as a place where poor, cheap, or just plain stupid people take bikes and cars to practice all sorts of stunts that will probably kill them.

As I said, ignorance is bliss.

Hatori swore. Loudly. And repeatedly. And violently. And I'm afraid that I'll have to up the rating a few times if I go into any more depth. Hatori didn't stop the loud barrage until Ayame had barely managed to survive flying off the top of a huge pile of junk, flipping through the air on the way down, and driving the trunk into the dirt. Hatori's already battered car groaned loudly as it thudded back onto its wheels.

"That was fun!" Ayame said happily. Hatori swore a few more times for posterity which, in case you don't have a government teacher who cares enough to tell you what this word that 'you will never ever see again' means, is just a fancy word for future generations. He unbuckled his seat belts, all six of them, opened the door, and more-or-less flung himself out of the car.

He landed on a pile of rotting fruits and vegetables. Oh, there were also some foul eggs in there as well. Ayame took the opportunity to glomp him.


	8. A Disappointing End

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Fruits Basket, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?_

**The Joys of Driving**

"No!" Hatori said insistently when a random worker at the Sohma hospital reminded him that he had to give lessons to Yuki and Kyo that day. "No, never again! I won't do it, I say! No one can make me!"

The worker, eyeing him strangely, backed away. It was unlike the doctor to be so… expressive. Although, considering the state of his car, who could blame him?

"I'll call Shigure-sama and tell him that the lessons are off them shall I?" she said demurely.

"Yes," Hatori said emphatically. "The lessons are most definitely off."

---

"Alright… okay… I understand. Bye!" Shigure chirped, and hung up the phone.

"So? Is Hatori coming over or not?" Kyo grumbled. He and Yuki, though loathe to be within three miles of each other, were waiting anxiously only twenty feet apart.

"Not," Shigure answered. "He seems to think that any more driving lessons, and we'll be thinking up witty inscriptions for his tombstone. As it is, we apparently owe him a new car."

"We being…"

"Everyone!"

"Aaannnd how, exactly, are we going to buy Hatori a new car?" drawled Yuki. "Neither that stupid cat over there – "

"Hey!"

" – nor I have done anything to it, and we have no income, either."

"Well, I don't know." Shigure shrugged. "Maybe if we all chip in, we'll be able to afford it for a Christmas present next year!"

Kyo rolled his eyes, mumbled something about this conversation being beneath him, and walked away.

"If Hatori quits," Yuki ventured, almost afraid of the answer, "who is going to teach us how to drive?"

"I'm sure Ayame would be more than happy to teach you!" The writer beamed at the expression of horror that dawned over Yuki's face.

---

"OH, MY DARLING LITTLE BROTHER, HOW GLAD I AM THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO LEARN THE ART OF DRIVING UNDER MY TUTELEGE! Just think of the things you will learn! I am the best of drivers, never fear!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yuki mumbled.

"Now, do exactly as I say, and nothing more. Turn the key. Good! You're a natural, brother! Grip the steering wheel, like so. No, a little more to the top… Yes, that's right. Feel free to let go if you feel confident enough. Shift the little stick thing to 'Drive.' You'll have your license in no time! Now, push the gas pedal down as hard as you can!"

"I'm not sure I'm supposed to – "

"What did I say? I'm the teacher here, after all!" Ayame clucked in a sickeningly patronizing voice.

"Okay… if you say so…"

Yuki pressed down the gas pedal until it touched the floor.

But that's a whole 'nother can of worms.

And very ugly worms they are, too.

Oh, the joys of driving…

**End.**


End file.
